New Straw Hat - Cat Burglar Nami
by dazil0darlin
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates aqquire a new crew member - Nami, parody of the original meeting and joining of the crew. What if they didn't meet Nami in the fight with Buggy - what if they met her after they got Sanji and Usopp? read this to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, this is my first story about one piece, so if you can, please keep the hate to a minimum. Thanks. Please take the time to read and review for me, thanks _

_PS: This is an alternative of Nami meeting the Straw Hat Pirates and joining the crew._

The marines didn't stand a chance against the Straw Hat Pirates.

Zoro and Sanji were, for once in their lives, restraining from sniping at each other as they relentlessly defeated any of the surrounding marines that dared to set foot on the Going Merry's decks.

Zoro's swords were out, and his bandana was tied round his green hair, as he cut down marine after marine.

Sanji was delivering high powered kicks to all and any marines who ventured within his range.

Luffy was on the marine ship that sat next to the Going Merry, dodging and deflecting bullets and cannon-balls aimed his way with his rubber body.

A fierce grin was on his face as he shouted "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Swinging his stretched arm into a group of men quaking with fear at his devil fruit ability, he knocked them down effortlessly.

Usopp had his sling-shot out and he was proceeding to shoot eggs full of super-spicy chilli sauce into the eyes of the marines who were trying to sneak, unsuccessfully, on to the Going Merry's decks – from a safe distance of course.

Sanji and Zoro continued to fight, seeing no reason to worry about their captain – despite the fact was on the enemy ship – he could handle himself.

Sanji, Zoro and Usopp were distracted momentarily by the sound of a large explosion that caused a wave that rocked the ship as the marine ship next to the Going Merry started to sink slowly below the surface.

"The ship!" The marines gasped collectively as the turned their goggling gaze towards their now ablaze and sinking ship.

_Dammit, _thought Zoro as he cut down a fresh wave of marines, _Luffy better of gotten out of the way before that explosion –if he drowns then what'll we do?_

He turned and yelled at Sanji, deflecting a blade aimed at his back without even looking.

"Oi! I'm gonna go check that Luffy hasn't sunk himself, you take care of the ship and Usopp!" With that he turned and jumped into the ocean, sheathing his swords as he fell towards the ocean's surface.

He pulled in a deep breath just as he hit the water and he swam with strong, sure strokes towards the ship that was almost below the surface.

Opening his eyes under the ocean stung, but he finally spotted Luffy – being dragged up to the surface by a red-head girl. Zoro broke the surface to gather another breath before diving once more down to the two. He noticed that the girl's strokes were fast weakening and she had a panicked look on her face that told him that she was almost out of air.

He tugged Luffy out of her arms with his left arm and with his right he circled her waist and pulled her to the surface with him. It was then that he noticed the broken shackles around her wrists.

He broke the surface and sucked in a deep breath before kicking his way to the ship, where Sanji and Usopp were just finishing up the last of the marines. Summoning his strength he threw Luffy above him, onto the ship's deck, before proceeding to climb the side of the ship with the now unconscious red-head under his arm.

When he climbed over the railing Sanji was pushing the last few marines over the side for the long swim home and Usopp was hitting Luffy in the back as he spewed water onto the deck.

Zoro placed the girl gently on the deck, noticing that her breathing sounded a little laboured, but thinking nothing of it as he examined her. She wore a blue and white striped shirt and an orange miniskirt, and she was notably pretty. Just then she groaned and that drew the attention of Sanji, Luffy and Usopp.

"Eh?" said Usopp, "Who's she?" Sanji came running over, with pink hearts throbbing in his eyes.

Luffy just grinned before climbing to his feet to stand around her like the others were doing.

"She", he said proudly "was the one who rescued me. After I blew up their gun powder supplies I noticed that I had destroyed the wall of a prison cell. She was in there, and her shackles had broken. She guessed that I was a devil fruit user, and when I fell overboard she jumped in after me."

Luffy grinned at his crew mates before returning his eyes to her as she groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she mumbled, before focusing her eyes on something above them, and curious Zoro looked up to see what had held her attention – their pirate flag.

"Who are you?" She asked as she tried to shakily get to her feet.

Zoro and Sanji both held out their hands to help her up but she brushed them away, finding her feet.

"I mean aside from pirates that is." She tried to look tough but Zoro could see in her cinnamon brown eyes that she was disturbed with the idea of being rescued from the marines by pirates.

"We could ask you the same thing", he said warily. "What were you doing on a marine ship in shackles anyways?" Zoro asked, and she just frowned before sighing resignedly.

"My name is Nami, and I was caught by the marines 5 days ago, the bastards."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Nami, and I was caught by the marines 5 days ago, the bastards."

The Straw Hats all shared looks that made her slightly wary, as she swayed, trying not to let on that she was exhausted and hungry as hell. The boy who she had rescued, who introduced himself as Luffy, the ship's captain was wearing a straw hat, red vest, sandals and blue shorts grinned and introduced her to the crew.

"This", he said, pointing at a tall, scowling man with muscular arms and green hair who had 3 swords hanging at his side, "is Zoro."

He pointed at a tall, gangly looking man who had a sling-shot in his hand and wore overalls who nodded in acknowledgment when she looked his way, who's name turned out to be Usopp, the crew's sniper.

"This", he said, pointing at a tall man in a black suit with weird curly eyebrows and blonde hair, "is Sanji, our cook." Sanji leaned forward until he was right up in her face, with pink hearts throbbing in his eyes, "are you hungry miss-Nami? I can cook you up a feast, Chef-Sanji's finest!"

She recoiled slightly at the close proximity of him and nodded, "that would be nice thank you."

The cook almost died with happiness as his eyes throbbed and he bowed low to her.

"As you wish, beautiful lady." Sanji rushed off to do her bidding, as she turned to she noticed that all three men were looking intently at her wrist, at her Log Pose.

"Your a navigator?" Usopp asked, looking strangely pleased.

"What about it?" she said warily.

Usopp and Luffy just grinned and yelled out to the open sky, "We are saved!"

"What?" She asked, turning to Luffy, who was grinning, his mouth unnaturally wide.

He grinned wider at her puzzlement and he pointed to Zoro – "Right now he's our appointed navigator and he couldn't find an island to save himself, which is why you're gonna be our new navigator!"

_*In the dining area, eating*_

The men watched Nami eat, grinning quietly to themselves as she stuffed mouthfuls of rice and fish into her hungry mouth. She must have felt their eyes and noticed she was acting like a pig because she swallowed her mouthful and wiped her mouth daintily, before clearing her throat to speak, knowing that they were expecting her story.

They looked at her expectantly – Luffy grinning and trying to sneak the remainders of her dinner, only to be smacked on the hand by a love-sick Sanji, Usopp who looked happy and content with his stomach full of food, and Zoro who sat back against the far wall, looking like he was asleep.

It appeared Luffy couldn't take the suspense any longer, he yelled out, whilst tearing of a chunk of meat bigger than his hand and stuffing it into his mouth.

"sommhm wthas yuirfas stommmmffy?" he grinned at her, waiting. Zoro rolled his eyes and his stood up from the wall at came to sit at the table with them, translating for Nami – "He wants to hear your story, as I'm sure do all of us."

She cleared her throat, before beginning.

"I'm a thief, a cat burglar, as you might say. I was stealing some treasure from a pirate captain who I've forgotton the name of now, but who was in league with the marines. It was a trap, to catch me. They caught me with a net, and drugged me. When I woke up I was in chains and I stayed like that for 8 days – no food, very little water, even less sleep. When I heard that the marine ship wad giving chase of a pirate crew, I thought I would be able to sneak away. Instead the ship started to sink and I thought I was a goner. Then Luffy broke the wall of my cell and my shackles. I figured he was a crew member of the ship we were chasing, so I saved him from the water- after all, he did help me escape, and I figured if I saved him you guys would be willing to take me to the nearest island."

Silence ensued after her story, broken only by Nami's enormous yawn.

Sanji immediately jumped into action, helping her stand as she swayed with exhaustion, and offering her his bed. Zoro bumped in then, "She can sleep in mine, I'll take first watch." Without waiting for her answer he walked out onto the deck, closing the door after him on his way out.

Sanji was fuming, muttering under his breath about shitty interrupting moss-heads as he led Nami towards what she suspected was the men's' cabin. As Sanji led her towards an immaculately made bed she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Sanji, thanks for your offer, but I'll sleep in Zoro's bed, I don't want to put you on the floor."

Sanji looked a bit pissed off but he smiled and said, "of course Nami-swan, His bed is over there."

He pointed to a bed that was messy and scraggly. She nodded her thanks and eased her tired body under the thick blankets.

She fell asleep with the smell of the ocean calming her to sleep.


	3. Marines

Nami awoke slowly, staring up at the wooden ceiling letting her thoughts return to her. The hammock swayed gently with the swell of the ocean and she slowly sat up as she swallowed drily, her throat dry and parched. _Hmm, _she thought, _I wonder if Sanji will cook me something? _

Just then she heard the sound of something breaking – it sounded like glass and she frowned and walked to the door, opening it and walking down the hallway to the mess hall, opening doors along the way, hoping for treasure but she doubted that this ramshackle crew would have any.

Slowly and hesitantly she opened the door into the mess hall in time for Luffy to rush past, pursued by Sanji. Sanji paused just long enough to step past her gently, smiling and asking about her rest, before saying that the food was on the table before setting after Luffy again.

She looked after them curiously but her stomach grumbled and she walked into the mess hall, where Zoro and Usopp were watching her, amused. "Does this happen often?" Zoro just grinned more and replied: "Always." She just shrugged and sat down next to him, reaching for the food.

%%%

Nami was up on decks, enjoying the breeze that lifted her hair and the sun that warmed her skin when Luffy came bounding up, effectively outrunning Sanji.

"Hiya Nami! Ready to become my navigator yet? I'm so excited. Oh boy, oh boy oh boy o-"

"Wait! We need to talk about conditions. I'm not officially joining your crew; we're just working together for now." "Right!" Luffy said and stuck his hand out for Nami to shake. She reached out her hand for Luffy to shake but just then Zoro poked his head out of the crow nest – "Marines 5oclock!

Get ready for battle!"

Luffy jumped up and rushed around with Sanji to get everything ready for the impending attack – contract forgotten. Nami ran back into the hallway, searching for a weapon – all she could find was an old broom, which she snapped the brush off so she had a long wooden staff.

She stepped back onto the deck to find the other Straw Hats ready for the steadily approaching ship, which had marines swarming over it looking like a colony of ants in fancy-smanchy uniforms.

Zoro did a double take when he saw her. "Huh? You can't really be serious about fighting them."

Nami just gave him a serious look and tightened her grip on the staff. "Those marines are bastards – I feel like I'm entitled to revenge." Zoro stared at her, carefully evaluating her resolved expression before nodding – it looked like nothing would budge her. "I got your back", he said with a smile before unsheathing his swords. Nami felt a rush of warmth towards him, towards all the Straw Hat Pirates. They were pirates, yet they were willing to fight for what they believed in. As the marine ship drew level and marines jumped onto the Going Merry's decks Luffy gave a shout of "You imprisoned my navigator, who saved my life, you bastards!"

And that was the moment Nami knew she wanted to be a Straw Hat Pirate.

%%%

Zoro watched Nami carefully through the battle – she had impressive fighting skills for someone who looked so small. She whirled, blocking one marines sword with her staff while kicking another in the 'family jewels' area. But as she punched another one in the nose and kicked him to the ground Zoro noticed a man sneaking up on her from behind, sword raised high above his head ready to make a fatal blow. Zoro ran, thrusting himself in between them, meeting the marine's blade with his own. He deftly disarmed the man and sent him to the deck, unconscious as Nami whirled to face him.

She paused just long enough in the midst of the battle to look from the marine to Zoro and back again. "Thanks", she said with a small smile, though in her head she was cussing him for stealing her "kill". And then they were both off again, whirling a delicate dance with blades and staff to wipe the Going Merry's decks free from the marine scum, until they stood there panting, in amongst unconscious or dead – Nami didn't want to check – marines. The rest of the Straw Hats joined them on the main deck, all looking rumpled but no injuries to report.

Luffy bounced down to Nami and grinned from ear to ear in his odd-rubber-way at her. He offered her his hand and she took it as the other Pirates looked on in curiosity.

"Welcome to the crew."


	4. Kissing underwater :)

The weeks went quickly after that, and Nami spent many nights sitting on the main deck, enjoying the breeze from the sea and contemplating the night sky, so filled with stars that it took her breath away. Many nights Zoro sat with her and they enjoyed a companionable silence, sometimes they talked about aimless things like stories about the constellations. Sometimes Nami swore that she saw something, an inner light, a spark, in Zoro's calm steady gaze that seemed to ignite when they shared a glance, but her common sense told her that she was being a typical female – admiring his dashing looks, and physique.

Slowly but surely Nami began to look forward to these impromptu meetings.

Until one night they were sitting there just like any other night, sitting under the stars. But Nami felt a slight change in air pressure, and a cold wind had blown up. Nami knew that it meant trouble. Turning to Zoro, who was watching her, having felt her tense as she stared at the sky. Her expression was serious as she didn't take her eyes off the sky but turned to Zoro, eyes scanning as though reading an invisible manuscript in the clouds that only she could see.

"Go get the Crew up – there's trouble brewing."

%%%

The wind came first, turning the calm ocean to a violent monster, seemingly intent on sinking it with monster waves that crashed repeatedly over the decks, swamping everyone but Luffy – the Crew didn't want him being pushed overboard, so he sat inside, annoyed to be left out of action and probably diminishing the meat locker to drown his sorrow.

Nami called out orders and the Crew followed them without question – weeks at sea had taught them to trust her judgment and they now considered her part of the crew as much as they were.

Then came the rain – drenching what little bit of them that wasn't already. Large sheets of rain came down, hitting them all mercilessly in the eyes, stinging and plastering hair to heads as the three boys rushed to tie down the main sail. Wave after wave crashed on the decks, the wood groaning as the Going Merry crested a wave, the wood slippery under Nami's feet as she ran to check the knots that Zoro was tying while Usopp and Sanji held the bucking sail still – or as still as possible with gale force winds.

Nami slid her way out to the boys, slipping into Zoro as the deck tilted under their feet. He caught her upper arm. "Are you alright?" She nodded and with numb fingers tightened the sail's lines so that it hopefully wouldn't come undone. Zoro let go of her upper arm at her assurance of being alright as the sound of breaking wood cracked above the ferocious wind's howl.

Everyone turned towards the sound – the wooden rail now had a large piece missing – as the deck tilted again, this time more sharply so that the side of the deck with the broken rail almost touched the water. The three boys all grabbed the mast but they were helpless to do anything but watch as Nami slipped, losing her footing and tumbling into wild ocean, disappearing into the merciless water.

%%%

Without pausing to think Zoro threw himself after her, diving perfectly into the writhing ocean. The water closed over him and he felt his muscles tighten with cold but he opened his eyes under the water, despite the searing sting of the salt water. He frantically looked for Nami and saw her, floating motionless under the water, sinking. He felt gripped by a weird sense of Déjà vu – after this was how they met, though in significantly less stormy waters. With strong practiced strokes he propelled himself towards her, battling an invisible current that seemed hell bent on separating them – and Zoro would damned if that happened.

Finally he reached her and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her to the surface. They surfaced and were instantly pummeled by waves, as Zoro set out to swim to the ship. Nami was a dead weight on his shoulder, unconscious.

_Is she even breathing?_

He felt a surge of panic – he didn't want to lose a nakama. He switched to "life saving stroke" which is basically a lifeguard's backstroke. He moved his arm to under her shoulders and floated on his back, kicking strongly back to the ship, teeth chattering with cold, but the urgency of her not breathing made him swim as though it were the whole crew's lives on the line, not just Nami.

When he finally reached the ship's side he noticed that the waves were coming less frequently and the strong gale was slowing down to just a brisk wind. Sanji reached over the side of the ship with a rope that Zoro grabbed and allowed them to be pulled up, exhausted after swimming in such a bad storm and worried about Nami, limp in his arms. The rain stopped as they flopped on the deck, but Zoro waved away Usopp's worry and focused his attentions on Nami, who wasn't breathing. He immediately pressed his lips to hers and breathed his breath into her, then did compressions on her chest – CPR.

Then he Nami opened her eyes as Zoro was giving one of his breaths to her, lips still touching hers, and she kissed him. Sanji and Usopp sighed in relief as they saw that she wasn't going to die, not seeing the kiss – only a CPR act by Zoro. Zoro pulled away, entranced by her cinnamon gaze before Sanji snatched her off the carrying her in his arms, taking her inside to get dry and warm before hyperthermia could set in. Zoro and Nami watched each other, the lively spark that nami had noticed in Zoro's eyes at times lighting up both of their eyes as Sanji carried her through the doorway, and he saw her lips form the word "thank-you" before the door closed behind them and Usopp was helping him stand.

And so the relationship bloomed.


End file.
